


Judgement

by sffan



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-04-29 13:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: Mal thinks he's made a mistake with Jayne.





	Judgement

**Author's Note:**

> Notes for Against His Better Judgement: Strange, the stuff that comes to you on a 5 hour car ride. There's something especially thrilling about typing smut on my father's computer.
> 
> Notes for Error in Judgement: This one's for Eli, who begs so prettily.  
> Suo-yo duh doh shr-dang - what in the name of all that is proper  
> Ta mah duh - motherfucker 
> 
> I knew Open Doors was going to be uploading my fic. I had no idea they actually had....
> 
> Original publication date: January 6, 2003
> 
> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
> My disclaimer: This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be. A further note, Firefly was my first fandom, there are bound to be rookie mistakes. To preserve my own development as a writer, I am not editing or correcting them. You may find yourself making this face O_o occasionally.

**Against His Better Judgement**

Mal _knew_ it was a bad idea. He knew he never should have invited Jayne into his bunk. But sometimes, just sometimes, the loneliness got to be too much. So, last week, after a particularly nasty bit of crime, Mal let Jayne fuck him stupid. And what did it get him? It got him pressed up against the bulkhead, Jayne's soft, deep voice in his ear telling him exactly, and in great detail, how he was going to fuck Mal blind and Jayne's big, strong hand down his pants, stroking, pulling, and caressing - driving Mal insane with lust. 

Mal _knew_ he should push Jayne off him, put on all of his authority and end this, end this now. You give Jayne and inch, and hell, he'll take the whole ruttin' 'verse. But he couldn't, he couldn't end it. He was having the best sex of his life, he had even passed out once. Mal had always believed that was mythical bullshit - but apparently not so much. So, against his better judgement, Mal finds himself moaning, "Oh God, Jayne, don't stop," as he wraps his fists tightly in Jayne's shirt and pulls him closer for a deep, wet kiss. 

**Error in Judgement**

Mal is in the cargo bay, flat on his back on the bench, shirtless, covered in sweat, lifting weights. He's pushing himself pretty hard thinking how soft he's gotten in the last few months. With a loud grunt, Mal struggles to push the weight up. 

"Suo-yo duh doh shr-dang...Mal, what the ruttin' hell do you think you're doing?" Jayne says as he pulls the weight up with one hand and sets it in its brackets. Mal was so absorbed in what he was doing he hadn't even heard Jayne enter the cargo bay. 

Breathing hard, shaking out arms that feel like wet noodles, Mal says, "Thought that was kinda obvious." 

Jayne comes around the bench and flips a leg over Mal's body. Looking down at him, anger blazing in his eyes, Jayne says, "Are ya trying ta kill yerself? Don't EVER use the weights without a spotter. Me or Book'd be happy to help." 

"Jayne, I had it covered," Mal says, pissed off that Jayne's treating him like an imbecile. 

"Didn't look that way from this end," Jayne replies. 

"Well I did," Mal says stubbornly, knowing that he really didn't. "Are you gonna let me up now?" 

Jayne looks down at Mal, eyes dark with lust, "Ya know, ya look mighty sexy all sweaty and flushed - like you been fuckin'." The look in Jayne's eyes alone is enough to make Mal's dick twitch. Then the big man settles his ass down firmly on Mal's groin. With a wicked look in his eyes, Jayne starts to wiggle his bottom around. By the time Jayne's done squirming, Mal's as hard as a rock. 

"Bastard," Mal groans. Jayne laughs deep and low and begins to trail a finger through the drying sweat on Mal's torso. He circles around and around, lightly, teasing Mal's flesh into goosebumps. By the time he reaches a nipple, Mal is already trembling with desire. Jayne brushes the already erect nub of flesh with a light touch. Mal moans quietly and tries not to arch into the fingers. Jayne bends forward and blows a soft puff of air across the nipple before taking into his mouth. As he begins to suck, gently at first, and then with more insistence, Mal's back comes off the bench completely, and his arms wrap tightly around Jayne. 

Jayne's mouth travels up Mal's chest, nipping and licking, burning a trail of fire straight through Mal. A long wet tongue rasps up Mal's throat to his ear. 

"I'm gonna fuck you til you scream," Jayne says quietly, voice deep with desire. 

"Not here, Jayne," Mal gasps. 

"All right," Jayne says and gets up quickly. He's halfway across the cargo bay before Mal trusts his legs to hold his weight up. "You comin' or not?" Jayne asks, looking back. Mal nods, grabs his shirt, and follows Jayne. 

They make it to the hallway just outside his quarters before Jayne has him pressed against a bulkhead. Before he knows it, Mal's pants are open and Jayne's hands are down the back, kneading his ass as he rubs himself against Mal's hip. Mal's hands dig into the strong muscles in Jayne's back as he arches himself into the thigh that's between his legs. Their tongues wrestle for supremacy as they nip and suck at each other's mouths. 

Mal pulls back, breathless. "Inside." 

Somehow, they manage to get down the ladder without falling and start shedding their clothes. Soon Jayne is pushing Mal down on the bed and reaching for the lube. He quickly slathers some on himself and on Mal, and wraps Mal's legs around his waist. Without any further preparation, he slams himself hard into Mal. With a cry of mingled pain and pleasure, Mal wraps his legs tighter around Jayne's waist and tilts his hips into every thrust. Reaching out to entwine their hands together, Jayne hammers into Mal. Even though they've been doing this for a while, the sheer power of the man still amazes Mal. He's never been with anyone who was so strong and yet so controlled. Jayne could easily rip him in half if he wanted to, but he always knows exactly how much Mal can take. The force of Jayne's thrusts have already pushed them half a foot up the bunk, so that Mal's head is almost knocking against the bulkhead. Mal's cock is caught between their hot, sweaty bodies, the friction and pressure driving him wild. His cries entwine with Jayne's grunts and the noise echoes throughout the small room. 

"You're so hot," Jayne murmurs in his ear. "So hot, so sweet. I could fuck you forever." He looks down into Mal's passion filled face and claims a fierce kiss, tilting his body even further into Mal's. He pulls back and growls, "Gonna make you scream now." 

Jayne changes the angle and depth of his thrusts - now, instead of just brushing Mal's prostate, he's pounding it. With every stroke, Mal's cries get louder and louder and his body writhes under Jayne. With one final hard push and a loud grunt, Jayne stiffens and comes, filling Mal with his seed. He's just about to pull out when Mal tightens his internal muscles. 

"Ta mah duh, Mal," He growls, sensitive after his orgasm. 

"Finish me off," Mal demands. "I want to come with you inside me." Looking into Mal's eyes, Jayne reaches down and grips Mal's throbbing dick. With a few short, sharp pulls, Mal's hips jerk and he spurts all over himself and Jayne's hand. Jayne pulls out of Mal with a soft wet popping sound and grabs his shirt to clean them up with. 

Mal lowers his legs and hisses sharply when his ass comes in contact with the bed. 

"You OK?" Jayne asks with concern. 

Mal smiles up at him and says, "Yeah, I'm just going to be feelin' that one for a week. May not walk again today. Animal." Jayne smirks with satisfaction. 

"Want me ta get the doctor to come look at it?" Jayne says with mock seriousness. 

"You wouldn't dare," Mal says, playing along. 

"Might. Just ta see the look on his face." He starts to get up off the bed and Mal drags him back with a laugh. 

Jayne tucks Mal up against him, kisses his shoulder and strokes his back. 

"That's how you're gonna do it, isn't it?" Mal says, tugging lightly at Jayne's chest hair. 

"Huh?" Jayne's starting to drift off. 

"Take "Serenity" from me. Fuck me til I can't walk then just take over." 

Jayne flinches as if punched and wrenches away sharply. "Mal...I would never...How could you think...Do you think that's why...." he trails off, unable to finish his thoughts. 

Mal looks up at Jayne and sees the shock and hurt in his eyes. "Whoa, Jayne, look at me. It was a joke. See the smile? A joke. Supposed to be funny." The look on Jayne's face is like a knife to his guts. Being responsible for it makes Mal feel sick and guilty. Mal pulls Jayne back towards him and cups his head, bringing him down for a gentle kiss. Mal suddenly realizes that he's made a serious error in judgement. He gave Jayne an inch and Jayne didn't take the 'verse - he took his heart. Mal deepens the kiss, putting all that he's feeling, but is unable to express out loud, into it. 


End file.
